


You Can't Lose What Isn't Yours

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Sacrifice, Colonialism, Cultural Appropriation, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nemeton, Slice of Life, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, indigenous traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: Stiles and Derek encounter a witch in the woods and learn a valuable lesson.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	You Can't Lose What Isn't Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Captain Cook's Murder Day!
> 
> On February 14, 1779 Captain James Cook was righteously killed by Hawaiians. Kalaimanokahoʻowaha is said to have struck the first blow. 
> 
> I don't celebrate valentine's day, but I sure fondly remember the day Hawaiians doled out some much needed justice.
> 
> The Hales, as far as I can tell, are white settlers. Even if not in canon, then they are in this story. I have a lot of ideas about werewolves and settler colonialism, but that's a story for another day.

Stiles was holding Derek’s hand as they walked to the nemeton. In the years since high school life in Beacon Hills had calmed down a lot. Part of it was a sudden shift in the nemeton’s… disposition? Stiles wasn’t quite sure how to characterise it but _something_ had changed.

Stiles’ own magic had become more refined and controlled as he’d learned and with the tattoos he now sported all over his body. He’d planned on doing _something_ about the nemeton when he knew enough but it’d already changed. He could sense the change but none of them knew why.

Still… old habits die hard. He and Derek made the trip to check out the nemeton at least once a month. Just to be sure.

Good thing too because there was the glow of fire and they could hear chanting as they entered the clearing.

Only to find Danny Mahealani doing a hula. With a pig standing sedately on the nemeton.

Stiles could only boggle. Because what the fuck?

After Danny had graduated early, everyone just figured that he’d left to escape the mess Beacon Hills was at the time. But apparently he’s back. Sacrificing animals on the nemeton.

Derek started growling loudly next to him because, well, even if Danny wasn’t a stranger he was still doing magic on his territory.

Danny flicked a glance their way but didn’t stop.

Stiles wasn’t sure what to do. If it were anyone else, they’d have barged in and stopped them. But they knew Danny. Stiles was pretty sure that Danny wouldn’t be doing something nefarious, despite how it looked.

Seems like Danny had been close to finishing anyway, since the dance concluded and he turned to them. Good thing too, since Stiles wouldn’t have been able to restrain Derek for long.

“Sooooo… Danny. You’re here. At the nemeton. Dancing. And you have a pig. Um… why?” Stiles asked.

“Hey, Stiles. Miguel,” a little smirk, “you didn’t think the nemeton got better on its own, did you? I’ve been making sacrifices for years now.”

“This is _my_ territory and you shouldn’t be here without my permission,” Derek growled. Because he’d mellowed out but not really learned many social skills.

Danny snorted, “Your territory? Please. Squatting on stolen land doesn’t make this yours. It isn’t mine either, sure, but the spirits of this land appear to appreciate my sacrifices. Nemeton wouldn’t be better otherwise.”

“Hales have been here for hundreds of years,” Derek snarled.

“Still doesn’t make it yours. Relax. It’s not like I can take something that isn’t yours. Or mine. I’ll just finish up here and be on my way,” Danny smiled and stepped up on the nemeton, knife in hand.

Derek went to do something, but Danny waved a hand and roots bound him before he took more than a step. Stiles hadn’t planned on doing anything, since he believed Danny. He could feel the magic in the clearing and it wasn’t bad or anything. But trapping Derek was like an attack.

So he raised his hand to free Derek but Danny just made a slashing motion and Stiles’ connection to his tattoos snapped. Which was bad because he used them to focus his magic. While he could still do magic without them, it required preparation and he was out of practise.

“What did you do? I know Derek can be hasty but he wouldn’t have hurt you,” Stiles gasped out.

Danny didn’t reply right away. He just slit the pig’s throat and watched as the blood splashed out over the nemeton.

Stepping off, he spoke to Stiles as he put out the fire, “You’ll forgive me if I don’t have much faith in settlers not hurting me. You guys don’t have the best track record, particularly when it comes to ‘your’ territory,” he actually made air quotes, “And, Stiles, you might want to use a magical focus that isn’t based off of an appropriated tradition. Don’t worry, it’s just a small curse. What you’ve stolen can’t be kept. Tattoos won’t work for you again,” Danny turned to walk away.

“You cursed me!? How can your magical energy still be so clean if you’re doing dark magic? You realize that cursing me guarantees that Derek is going to try and remove you from his territory, right?”

Derek’s growl confirms that.

Danny sighs, "Look. I don’t want to fight with either of you. You’re the ones who started this. You’ve also benefited from what I’ve been doing. You really want me off the territory when I’m the one who’s taking care of the nemeton? You want it to become a beacon for darkness again? Seriously?

"Derek would be wise to remember that this is _not_ his land. It never was and never will be. He won’t like what happens if he tries to run me out. I have permission to be here. I _asked_. I just didn’t ask _him_.

"And, really, Stiles? Dark magic? You might be surprised to learn that not everyone subscribes to white, settler notions of ‘good’ and ‘evil’. The curse is an act of justice. My ancestors are the ones who killed Captain Cook.

“Why don’t we all just keep going about our lives? You didn’t know I was here and it’s only had a positive impact on your lives. You just keep doing your thing and I’ll do mine. Okay? Okay,” Danny walked away and the roots binding Derek released him.

They both just stood for a moment. Not sure what to do. When they looked back at the nemeton, the pig and it’s blood were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost the first version of this story. But this idea was actually what got me back into writing fanfiction.
> 
> Danny was the perfect character for the story. His people killed Captain Cook! He's the only character, I think, who we know for sure is Indigenous. I personally like the idea that when he left Beacon Hills, he did so to explore his native traditions.
> 
> I know that this fandom especially likes the whole magical, tattooed Stiles trope and it's something that seriously grates. I come from a people trying to keep our tattooing traditions alive because white people tried to 'civilize' it out of us. So I'm a little more emotionally invested in the trope than most. 
> 
> And, no, I'm not saying its the Worst Thing Ever. It is, however, a problematic trope. Certainly not the only one. Problematic tropes are best enjoyed when you do so critically and some understanding as to why they are problematic. So I hope this enriches some people's engagement with the trope.
> 
> I also get that some are likely to be offended by the story. I've spent enough time getting into arguments on tumblr to know. I'm not particularly interested in getting into discussions about either settler colonialism or the appropriation of tattoos in the comment section. 
> 
> Okay, time to climb off my soapbox.


End file.
